


Lunch

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Lorne has lunch with RononWritten for slashing_lorne/prompt: write a drabble/ficlet about Lorne and his lover arriving/meeting in Atlantis.





	Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Lorne picked up his tray and moved into the seating area of the cafeteria. It was the typical lunch time in the city and most of the tables were full of scientists while a few held military types. Lorne always found it funny how the groups segregated themselves according to job description. A table toward the back was empty except for the tall guy they’d brought back from P3M-736. He’d been in medical the day before when Lorne was getting checked out, but left shortly after Sheppard called for a security escort, the same two guys that were standing against the wall now, as a matter of fact. Lorne hoped they hadn’t been on watch for the last 24 hours straight. Even from here, he could tell the guy hadn’t showered yet. Lorne had only been on that planet for about 36 hours himself and a shower had been first on his list of priorities.

 

“Mind if I – “

 

He indicated the table loosely with his tray and waited for the invite which didn’t come. The man never even looked up. Lorne sat down anyway, willing to cut the guy a lot of slack over his lack of social skills. Sheppard had briefed him on the images the MALP sent back from Sateda, the guy's planet. Plus? It still probably beat sitting with the scientists. After a botany expedition with Parrish and 24 hours babysitting McKay, scientists weren't high of his list of anything at the moment.

 

“Don’t mind if I do,” he muttered, turning the tray so the mystery entrée faced him. “Major Lorne,” he introduced himself.

 

The guy stared at him blankly before continuing to eat, leaving Lorne to briefly rethink the whole “better than eating with scientists” angle. Then McKay walked in.

 

“Not much on conversation. That’s cool.” Lorne shoveled in a forkful of mashed potatoes. “So, Sheppard says you’re thinking about sticking around for a bit.”

 

Ronon Dex didn’t answer and Lorne wasn’t really sure exactly how one went about bringing up the destruction of a guy’s entire planet, let alone how to apologize for it. Saying "I'm sorry" just seemed like it would come up really short. He was tackled the mystery meat instead, it looked somewhat more benign than the waxy, pale vegetables.

 

“What do you want?” Ronon said abruptly but levelly. 

 

“Nothing,” Lorne answered. “Just thought I’d grab a bite to eat, say hello.”

 

“Why?” 

 

“Wanted to get to know you. Especially if you’re planning on staying in the City.”

 

“Why?”

 

Evan didn’t blink. He’d played this game with his four year old nephew…he was actually pretty good at it.

 

“Maybe cause I’m new here, too. Maybe I’m just nosey. Maybe cause out of the two guys I chased around on that fucked-up planet yesterday, you were the one who didn’t shoot me. And maybe because I’m a ranking military guy and suspect all the new aliens who just pop up out of nowhere, especially with half the galaxy locals trying to kill us. Pick one,” he offered flatly, raking up the last of his potatoes, downing them and dropping the fork back onto the tray.

 

“Fair enough,” Ronon allowed.

 

“Excellent,” Lorne summed up, pushing his chair away from the table and standing, taking his tray.

 

“See you around, Ronon Dex.”

 

Ronon quirked an eyebrow up at him.

 

“I already asked about you. I am a ranking military guy around here,” he explained.

 

“Maybe I should have shot you.”

 

“Maybe,” Lorne grinned. He nodded to the two Marines and dropped his tray at the galley window. 

 

Part of him hoped Ronon Dex decided to stick around, even though it went against his better judgment that Sheppard was a little too trusting without really knowing him. But he could see what Sheppard liked about the guy.


End file.
